Can't Help Falling in Love
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Miroku and Sango are finally married. So, when they have their first dance as a newly wedded couple, will their two other friends find love, too? One-shot;Song-fic based on Elvis Presley's song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind.**

**Ishy: Hi, everyone. Lately, I've had this plot bunny running around in my mind and I decided to finally write it to get it out of my head. Just a small one-shot based on Elvis Presley's song **_**Can't Help Falling In Love**_**. My cousin once told me she'd like it as her wedding song and I heard it today and just thought, "Well, why not?" Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Miroku and Sango are finally married. But, no wedding is perfect without the perfect wedding song. So, while the bride and groom have their first dance as a married couple, others start to join in. And, when the song starts to play in the background, and two other lonesome friends' eyes meet each others, will Inuyasha and Kagome become something more?**

* * *

"And now the bride and groom will have their first dance as a happily married couple!" The wedding singer happily announced. Miroku and Sango made their way to the middle of the dance floor as the lights dimmed down. The wedding singer talked and made a few hand gestures to the band for they began to play. The piano and began the song, followed by the cymbals playing softly in the background, keeping the beat.

_Wise men say "Only fools rush in"  
But I can't help falling in love with you._

As the singer began to sing, Miroku and Sango began to move along with the slow dance. Though the movement was slow and might have seemed boring, for some, the couple couldn't have been happier. With Sango's arms wrapped around Miroku's neck, her head on his chest, and Miroku's hand's wrapped around her, the two continued to glide across the dance floor, following along with the music.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Sitting at a table in front of the dance floor, Kagome watched as her best friend danced with her new husband. Kagome had never seen Sango so happy with anyone but Miroku. She was glad her friend finally found someone in this world. It made her feel less worse about the fact that she was still looking for that someone.

Across from Kagome was Inuyasha, watching his best friend dance with his wife. He was happy for him and that his friend had finally settled down. Miroku was a lot different in the past, but Sango changed him for the better, and he was glad that they had both chosen to get married. They both have their whole lives ahead of them now, and they get to spend every second of it together. Sometimes, though, Inuyasha wished he was as lucky as them.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_

At that very second, both Inuyasha and Kagome decided to look away from the newly weds and caught each others eyes. Then, as quickly as their eyes met, their eyes shot away and their heads turned. They both went back to staring at the dance floor, their cheeks beginning to turn red.

Inuyasha and Kagome have both had a small attraction to each other since their last year in high school. Though it was just a crush, it was enough to make both of them blush every time they saw each other or their eyes met. Even now, at twenty three years-old, they still continue to blush.

As Inuyasha stared at the dance floor, he glanced back at Kagome for a second and then looked back. He suddenly felt the urge to ask her to dance with him, but he wasn't sure if he should. What if she says no? Then there'll be an awkwardness between them for the rest of the party. Deciding to stop thinking about it and do something, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said as he approached her. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She said, still trying to forget about that little moment that just happened. He pulled up the seat next to hers and sat down. A small silence fell between them before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Wanna dance?" He asked hopefully. Kagome looked to him then back to the dance floor where Miroku and Sango were still dancing.

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin Miroku and Sango's first dance and a married couple."

"Aw, come on. Someone's going to stand up and dance with them sooner or later." Inuyasha insisted, but Kagome stayed silent. He got up from his chair and stood in front of her. "Please?" He said, this time offering his hand. Kagome glanced at the dance floor for a moment before looking up at him and smiling as she took his hand.

_Take my hand. Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

The two made their way to the dance floor. They took a moment to look at each other before slipping into a dance position. Kagome's hands grabbed his shoulders while Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. And, slowly, they also began to move across the dance floor, listening to the unknown truth about the both of them in the song.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_

After a minute or two, Kagome began to relax into Inuyasha. Her hands went around his neck and her head came to rest on his chest. Inuyasha was surprised by her actions, but continued moving with the song and ended up smiling a little bit. And after he relaxed, Inuyasha pulled her a bit closer to him while Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Miroku looked up and to his right, where he saw Inuyasha and Kagome dancing. He chuckled to himself and lowered his head to Sango's ear.

"I hear wedding bells." He whispered to her. Sango looked up at him, confused, until he turned his head in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango let out a a soft "oh" and looked back at Miroku with a soft smile.

"Better save that suit. You're going to need it soon." She said before putting her head back on his chest. Miroku chuckled again and held her closer.

"I bet." He said and the two of them remained silent as they danced to the rest of the song, glancing at their two friends every now and then at their two friends.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered for the first time since he asked her to dance with him.

"I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, another smile coming to her face. Inuyasha grinned as he watched her in his arms.

"Me either."

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

* * *

**A/N: Short yes, but, I think it's sweet. R&R Please!**


End file.
